


Picnics and Starlight

by Estelle



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Tony thinks he's only good for maintaining and designing equipment, Peter shows him that he's very very wrong.





	Picnics and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt “You don't have to do all this, you know?”, for the lovely imaginestarkquill <3

Tony was so very tired. He had been working non-stop on five different projects the Avengers had wanted, and some on the side for the Guardians aswell. Since the accords had finally been signed, and the team had been reunited, nothing had been the same. Tony was merely a consultant now, and though sometimes he thought he preferred it that way, he was swarmed with work. And since he didn't want to disappoint anyone, he tried to do it all at once.  
“Mr. Quill would like to see you on the roof”. FRIDAY informed him, and he sighed.  
He didn't really have time for this, and Peter most likely would give him some more work, intentionally or not, but then again, he would never pass up an opportunity to see him.

So he went, and when he stepped out of the elevator he was greeted was a most unexpected sight. There was a picnic blanket on the floor and Tony could see various dishes and drinks laid out, while Peter was standing next to it, turning around when he heard him.  
“You don't have to do all this, you know?”, Tony said and Peter looked confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This.” Tony made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “You don't have to bribe me, I'm working as fast as I can.”  
Peter frowned. “I'm not. I don't care if the new spacesuit is done tomorrow or next week or never. I just want to spend time with you, and for you to relax.”  
Now it was Tony's turn to look confused. “Why?”  
Peter smiled and took his hands. “Because I like you.”  
At that, Tony's heart skipped a beat. Could he really be this lucky? “You do?”, he just had to ask, and Peter smiled even brighter.  
“Definitely. So will you have this picnic with me, and let me tell you about the stars I visited?”  
And when they sat together on the blanket, with Tony leaning his head on Peter's shoulder, and looking at the night sky, Tony thought that maybe he wasn't so tired after all.


End file.
